This invention relates to food packaging films and more particularly to packaging films for gassy cheeses.
Vinylidene chloride polymers have good barrier to oxygen and are well-known to be useful in the fabrication of packaging films for oxygen-sensitive materials, such as fresh and processed meats. Gassy cheeses are specialty products which give off substantial amounts of CO.sub.2 after packaging. Although gassy cheeses require some oxygen protection, the packaging bag must be able to expel the excess CO.sub.2 produced during the cheese curing process. Thus, packaging films which are suitable for fresh and processed meats are not necessarily suitable for gassy cheeses.
It would be desirable to provide a packaging film having an oxygen transmission rate which is sufficiently low to protect the gassy cheese from spoilage but sufficiently high to let any excess CO.sub.2 produced during the cheese curing process to escape from the packaged gassy cheese.